


What Ifs And Would Have Beens

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>Daydreams basically. </p><p>Not Real.</p><p>Teen due to swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ifs And Would Have Beens

"What if..."

" _Mer_... you can't live on what ifs..."

"But..."

"Honey, listen... I get that you've never felt this before. Neither have I... not this intensely."

"You said..."

"I didn't mean I've ever.... loved... someone, not like this."

"But..."

"Look. I love you... I can wait."

It takes mere moments for Merle to step forward, gripping the woman's wrist quickly. 

"No... don't... don't leave."

The woman turns, seeking something in Merle's eyes, then sighs, whispering the word ' _fuck_ ' before kissing Merle, somewhat fiercely.


End file.
